


George

by sunsetmondays



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetmondays/pseuds/sunsetmondays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mildly fluffy cobblehaters genfic with baby dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	George

MC scowled disapprovingly as he spotted a small dark bruise half-hidden by the edges of Nebris’ collar. Everyone knew he wouldn’t keep to his word, but when Nebris had once again for the umpteenth time declared that he was keeping away from Etho for now on, MC as always couldn’t help but hope that for once, Nebris would actually go through with it. MC sighed before running a hand through his hair. “You’ve been with Etho again, haven’t you?”  
Nebris fidgeted under MC’s gaze, hoping the sudden surge of guilt didn’t show. “No… Yes, maybe.”

“What did he do this time? Promise that he’ll be good to you again? You know it isn’t gonna happen. I really don’t know why you keep doing this to yourself.”

“I know, I know, but you know how it is. Don’t worry, I’ll be fine. Look, here come the others now. If you really want to lecture me about it, save it for later.” With a slightly irritated sigh of his own, Nebris turned to face the corridor and self-consciously tugged at the collar of his shirt, really hoping no-one else would comment on the mementos from Etho’s most recent visit. He knew MC’s concern was well-meant, but sometimes he just really wished the guys would just leave him and Etho to try and sort things out themselves. Brushing the thoughts into the corner of his mind, Nebris began to smile as BTC and Pakratt appeared from the hallway, laughing jovially about a joke Pak had just told.

“Hey guys,” said Nebris, giving his friends a good-natured wave. Smiles greeted him as his friends dropped their chatter to say hello.

After more pleasantries, Pakratt spoke, eager to get down to business. "So," he said, "what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I've got a cavern through here that needs expanding and the lava removed," Nebris replied, gesturing towards one of the offshoots from the central cavern. "It's a bit of a dangerous task, and the last couple of times I've attempted to clear it out I've ended up waking up in my spawn bed with all my gear burnt to a crisp."

BTC chuckled with a good-humoured smile. "Good thing I brought some fire resist pots, then."

"Yeah. Haven't really been out to explore the nether since the reset. I haven't even got a brewing stand yet."

"Well, let's get down to it. Lead the way, Nebris," MC smiled, seeming to have brushed off the earlier conversation.

Nebris led them through the corridors and caverns of his new base, making idle chatter and catching up on the recent happenings that he had missed since the last time he had been to spawn. Much to his surprise, Etho had set up a public voluntary Death Games for the rest of the server for this map, and although he was undecided if he wanted to partake in these new games, he made a mental note to go check them out next time he was in spawn. Nebris continued silently as the others chatted around him. For a moment, he wondered why Etho hadn't told him of the new Death Games himself. He had just seen him the previous night after all. Though, the thought was quickly brushed aside when MC made a short squeak of alarm, jumping back from the doorway to the cavern ahead.

"Nyaa! Wha- Mhhhhh! It's… It's a d-dragon!" MC stuttered, turning to look at Nebris halfway between a look of accusation and terror. Nebris only chuckled as the small black shape pranced into the hall, baring its small but still rather painful teeth. It’s violet eyes blazed, not all that dissimilar from Nebris' own dark shade of violet, and it's midnight scales shimmered in the gentle light. The small thing, only a few feet long from snout to the tip of it's tail encroached on their small group, leading the others to reel back with varying looks of concern, some even beginning to draw the hilts of their swords. The dragon flicked its tail and gave a cat-like hiss, blowing a puff of smoke and rearing up slightly. 

Nebris approached it with a warm smile as it stretched out it's jaws. "G-get back!" MC shouted. Then, the thing roared. Well, attempted to anyway. Nebris chuckled again as the dragon let out a strangled high-pitched yowl followed by some soft gurgling and an unsatisfied puff of smoke. The dragon furrowed it's brow and flopped down on its stomach before looking up at Nebris and giving off a soft grumble.

"Don't worry, little buddy. You'll get the hang of it eventually," Nebris said warmly, scooping up the dragon and letting it curl up on his shoulder. "Now anyway, what are you doing out of your cave? I thought I told you to stay." The dragon huffed then nuzzled up against Nebris' cheek while he ran his hand along the ridges on its spine.

BTC stepped forward, breaking the stunned silence of the rest of the group. "You have a pet dragon?!" he said.

"Yeah. His name's… Well, I haven't given him a name yet but I'm thinking about maybe George."

"But why? Isn't he dangerous?"

"Why not? And yeah, I guess so, but he seems to listen to me for the most part and besides, he'll make a good ally when he finally grows up."

"Well, I guess for you this really isn't all that unexpected," Pakratt noted, uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward.

"Well don't be shy and come say hello. He won't bite unless you've got food," Nebris said, motioning his friends forward. Pakratt held out his hand which the dragon gave a tentative sniff before nuzzling affectionately. "See. Friendly. C'mon MC. He won't hurt you."

MC scowled, before walking forward and giving the dragon's back a quick brush before almost instantaneously pulling away. Rather surprised that he hadn't been burnt to a crisp, he gave him a longer stroke, wondering at how warm and soft he was instead of all cold and slimy like he expected. "He's kinda… nice," he said, getting a bit more adventurous with his petting. He giggled softly when he scratched it under the chin before yelping in surprise as the dragon leapt into his arms and gave him a soft lick across the face.

BTC laughed as everyone gave the dragon their attention. Despite being the spawn of a such a fierce and dangerous creature, even he had to admit that he was a little cute. Especially when he made a little pouty face when someone moved away. "So much for getting the work down before lunch," he said with a loft laugh.

"Yeah, but oh well," Nebris said, smiling too as his dragon lapped up all the attention, "but it's nice to have a little fun every once in a while, and the dragon sure likes the attention."

BTC smiled, unable to disagree. "Also, George. You should definitely go with George."

"George it is, then," Nebris replied. And for once, everything seemed almost right in the world.

~ ~ ~


End file.
